Love building
by miffy92
Summary: A make-up dinner turns into to something more for our two favourite people Tony and Ziva. TIVA


Team Gibbs had been relieved when the case had wrapped up after dragging for almost two painful weeks. McGee furiously typed on his keyboard with the intention of finishing his report and heading home for the night. They had all been bitches and bastards throughout the case, lack of sleep and decent food had put a damper on the team's moods. Tony was being the class clown as usual, saying and doing the wrong things at the wrong time; he had earned more than twenty head slaps over the past week. Annoying Ziva was the worst thing he had done, he had called her sweet cheeks when she was on call with her father and he had demanded to know who and why he was calling her that, that pissed her off; now he had to fix that in order to live in peace again.

Ziva was focusing on her paperwork, typing and writing every now and then. Ziva looked up to see that Tony was nowhere near his desk and McGee was on his way to leave.

"Night Ziva, see you tomorrow" McGee said as he passed her desk.

"Goodnight Tim" she said smiling at the young agent. "Tim, do you know where Tony is?"

"No, but I know he hasn't finished his paperwork" he said and finally disappeared into the elevator.

Of course he hasn't. Tony was always the last one to finish the paperwork, Ziva shook her head before aiming to finish her own. Tony returned minutes later sipping on soda, he put his feet up on his desk and watched Ziva working on her report, her hair falling over her shoulder, chocolate brown eyes concentrating hard, rosy pink lips that parted and closed as she read what she was writing. He wasn't sure at what point he had fallen in love with her; maybe it was the first time he saw her, maybe when they went undercover, maybe during the summer when Gibbs was in Mexico or maybe when he was 'in love' with Jeanne when he'd realised how much he'd actually hurt her. Ziva looked up when she realised she was being watched.

"You are staring Tony," she stated bluntly.

"You are beautiful" he'd said it he didn't care. "I've never told you that"

Ziva wasn't sure what to say, it's not he was confessing his undying love for; he doesn't fall in love, he sleeps with women and then when they wake up he's gone in the morning. "No you haven't but erm…thank you" that seemed appropriate enough rather than saying 'I think you are hot too' which she would say was the truth, and nothing but the complete truth.

"I'm sorry about yesterday Ziva, if I knew that you were on the phone with your father I wouldn't have said that"

"It's okay Tony. But I think you should get on with your paperwork before Gibbs is here"

"Done and dusted" Tony said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Then what are you still doing here?" she asked really confused at him.

"Waiting to take you out to dinner" Tony said looking intently at her.

"Not tonight Tony, I am really tired and so are you. We have to come into work early tomorrow." She said packing up her things. She was heading towards the elevator only to have Tony followed her.

"Then I'll cook for you, come over. I need to make it up to you Ziva; I mean I did get Daddy David all hot and bothered over who his daughter was dating right?" Ziva laughed a little and realised that she wasn't going to win this, so she gave in.

"Fine, but I will leave as soon as I finish having my dinner" she said as they entered the elevator.

"And a movie"

"Tony, don't push it!" Ziva warned.

"Come on, when was the last time we had a movie night Ziva?" Tony asked hoping she would cave. She just stared at him before getting into her car.

"I will meet you at your place in about half an hour" At Tony's questioning look "I would like to shower" she explained. Tony smiled and nodded before walking to his own car.

* * *

When Ziva arrived at Tony's apartment, she made her way up the stairs to Tony's floor. The smell that wafted through the floor was mouth watering; she knew he was cooking the famous Dinozzo spaghetti bolognaise. She had tried it many times before and each time he hadn't disappointed her. She knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

"Hey sweet cheeks" Tony said with a wink as he moved aside to le her in. She faked a laugh before smacking him square in the chest.

"I thought you were making out for that in the first place, I'm not really keen on the make out dinners Tony" Ziva said.

Tony's eyebrows knitted together 'making out dinners', oh wait this is Ziva he was talking about. "Make up dinner Ziva although I wouldn't mind a make out dinner he said, steeling a nerve and moving forward, their lips only a hair's breadth away.

"Your food is burning" she whispered as her lips lightly brushed his. He swallowed before running into the Kitchen, Ziva at his heels walking slowly. Damn him for making her feel like this. Every time he invaded her personal space, her heart stopped and her breathing hitched. Like just a couple of minutes ago, she had so badly wanted to kiss him senseless, she suddenly felt like horny teenager.

After dinner they sat on the couch watching one of the movies Ziva had heard Tony quote, countless times over the years. Yet again he sat next to her quoting every single line of the movie. She was paying more attention to him than the movie. They had been in this situation so many times, they had almost kissed twice in their recent movie nights; which was almost 5 months ago; they had been interrupted by Gibbs' call to a crime scene. From then on there was an unspoken promise between them that they wouldn't do it again; the movie nights. I mean this was after all a make-up dinner. They needed to do something about this unrequited sexual tension before they fell in love with someone else and realise they had missed their chance.

Ziva reached out taking Tony's hands in hers, which got his attention as he stopped blabbering on looked into Ziva's dark brown eyes as they studied his features. Ziva bit her lips before placing it onto his, she didn't feel him respond for while when he did, he pulled back.

"Tony?"

"Waiting for my phone to ring" he explained

"WHY?" she asked annoyed, she was enjoying the kiss.

"Remember the last two times we almost kissed…he called us. That man is omnipresent"

"He hasn't phoned yet, can we please get back to the kiss?" he grinned before placing his lips onto hers. She responded as soon his lips were on hers. Before long they were snuggled on the couch, to Ziva's disappointment, still clothed. "Why are we not in your bed; naked?" she asked causing Tony to laugh.

"I want something different, a stable relationship. Not to mention the fact that I'm going up in years you know, need someone like you to keep me in place."

"A stable relationship!" she mocked back "Now I can explain to my father the change of circumstance and why you called me sweet cheeks"

"Then I'd have go on protection detail when he sends assassins after me" he mumbled as he peppered kisses down her neck.

"Oooh" she said unintentionally as he hit her hot spot. Damn him, most men found her hot spot after almost three to four months of dating and Tony had found it on the first day of their dating; if you could call it that.

"I hit you hot spot didn't I?" he asked with a smirk on his lips. She nodded before attacking his lips with hers. He took a deep breath as she released his lips. "Okay sweet cheeks, don't want to get carried away now"

"How do you expect me not to, when you do things like that?" she asked coyly. Part of him wanted to show her how much he loved her then and there and another part of him wanted to take things slow. He grinned before leaning down to kiss her again; he was going to take things slow but right now he was going to enjoy the moment and give her a moment too. Ziva groaned as his tongue probed her mouth and that was exactly the moment when the phone rang.

They pulled apart and broke into a fit of laughter as the called ID showed Gibbs.

**Review Review Review Review…share the love…I'm craving for reviews people.**


End file.
